Seeking Solace
by Sixx Killer
Summary: "I cannot face the dark without you" A Hotaru and Kurami moment


Without You

_Sing something new  
I have nothing left_

Kurami sighed as she leant against a cool vertical pole of metal, which seemed to contrast greatly against the warmness of the night. The owls in the trees were hooting away, occasionally rustling as a small lost animal would burrow through the fallen leaves. From the houses below you could hear the odd whisper of a person's late night conversation, and the crackling of dying fires forgotten to be put out by their owners. People called the night silent, yet if only they closed their eyes, if only this busy world stood still for a moment, they would realise how alive and noisy it always is. Occasionally Kurami could pick up the scent of the dying firewood, but being so high up it was only faint.

She flinched as suddenly a hand landed on her shoulder, creating a new sense of warmth across her body.

"Relax. It's only me." The women's voice was deep and melodic to Kurami's ears, as she relaxed into the warm body behind her, arms crossing her body and holding her tight.

"Sakura." She whispered so only the girl behind her could hear.

"Kurami?"

"You always smell of Sakura." The younger explained, placing her hand over her lovers. After all, Hotaru was all Kurami had in her dark world. Sightless. Alone. Hotaru was her light, the girl who guided her through a strange and isolated world of war and hate. The truth was it hurt, this constant weight upon her heart, always fighting her own insane self, while carrying the burden of another's dream. Resisting the dark day after day, while the rest of the world lived on unaware of your existence. When would it end? When would she stop fighting?

"Please don't cry." Hotaru's voice cut through Kurami's cruel thoughts.

"I'm not." The truth was Kurami didn't really know, any tears that formed would have been destroyed by the bandage around her eyes before they could even fall. It was just one of the sacrifices she had to make in her life.

"Please don't lie to me." Hotaru's voice sounded pained, and the younger couldn't help but squeeze her hand in a silent apology. She had helped a few, but hurt so many more in the process. The one person she could never stand to damage however was Hotaru. From the very day the girl appeared in front of Kurami, she never wanted to imagine such a face in pain.

"I'm lost." That was the truth, in a world of nothingness Kurami never knew her place. Being here now, in a village surrounded by people she calls friends, only now does she realise how out of place she remains. How alone. Hotaru didn't say a word, but instead removed her hands to the back of Kurami's head, as a pressure that wrapped around her face got lighter.

"Hotaru, don't!"

"Trust me. I would never let anything take you. I lost you once, you think I'd ever let it happen again?" The pain returned to Hotaru's voice, and she gave in, gripping her lovers arm as the blindfold fell down from her closed eyes.

_I can't face the dark without you  
There's nothing left to lose_

"See the world you're protecting. Just for a moment." With her hand in Hotaru's, Kurami opened her eyes to look out from the balcony where she stood. Perhaps the world is silent, not to the ear or the touch, but to the eye. For the first time Kurami saw it all, the small thatched houses of the people who slept tonight, the tall Oak and Willow tree's that lined the fiery orange forest, the occasional green tree remaining strong in rebellion to the seasons. Hanging above her was every star, like a cold light that promised an empty hope to the ignorant heart and a silent refreshing gaze to the overly heated warrior. The brightest of them was the moon though, like the heart of the land hanging above the world, only watching, never interfering in this quarrelling, because any attempts at peace was now beyond futile. Suddenly a pain stabbed across her chest.

**Let me out! Let me be free!**

The darkness screamed in her head, the monster within trying to claw to the surface.

"Ah! Hotaru!" Kurami cried in panic, only to feel hands spin her round, face suddenly buried within the bosom of the elder. Her head was guided to face her lover, her green cat like eyes locked with slightly wider irises. Hotaru eyes were the strangest of colour, light green at a glance, but within you could see twirls of blues and yellows dancing around, like ribbon flying through the wind. The darkness shivered hiding back where it came; they were scarred of those eyes, scared of their light, determination and power. Eyes that were filled with the guilt, eyes that had seen bloodshed at her own hands, and eyes that had faced the darkest foes. Hotaru wasn't the sun. She wasn't light. But someone that perfect would have been too perfect for Kurami's flaws. Someone like that would have burnt her to ash. No, Hotaru was her firefly. Her imperfect, flawed guardian that would guide her silently through the night, as they ran away from the light hand in hand.

_The fight never ends  
I can't face the dark without you_


End file.
